


Bathe in these waterfalls

by sammys_lover



Series: October writing challenge '19 [25]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: But with a lot more pussy eating, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Hello 911? I'm feeling gay (tm) this evening, Insp. by that shower scene from psycho, Lemon, October, Oral Sex, Post-Game(s), Reader is basically me with cute gals, Smut, You're STRONK, at least in the beginning, october writing challenge, sigh, waterfalls, yaknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: You're escorting the princess. Simple. You're her knight, and all you have to do is be professional.Should be suuuuuuuuuuuper easy....Right?





	Bathe in these waterfalls

It's been a long day. And an even longer night. The princ- i mean, Zelda, as she's asked me to call her, and I have been traveling to land to reach Gerudo Town For an some "very important" business involving the defeat and suppression of Ganon. 

We've set up camp for the night by a waterfall and a freshwater stream. 

"I'll be freshening up. I suggest you do the same." She offers me a kind and polite smile as i nod curtly in response before turning and walking towards the waterfall. 

I watch her blonde hair sway behind her as she walks away, my heart fluttering as her grace allows her to travel the beaten, rocky path with ease. 

I shake my head as though these thoughts would fly right out of my head and fly away. I promised myself that I would stop admiring her in that way. I'm her knight. Her guardian. 

I need to be professional. 

I follow her to the falls, where she was already stripped of her shirt. 

I nearly choke as I spin around to give her privacy, my face almost painfully hot. 

Donotlookbehindyoudonotlookbehindyoudonotlo- 

I hear a rustling in a bush across the bank, and i instinctually turn around. As my eyes scan the bank, they find Zelda's figure under the small waterfall, washing her hair. 

Oh, god. 

She's absolutely beautiful. 

Her fair skin and hair almost glow under the light of the moon, her eyes shut as she moves her hands through her hair, humming softly. 

Everything – every inch of her body is right there in front of me. I can’t help but look. She’s toned in some places and then smooth and soft in others, like the curve of her breasts. Just the sight of her like this is enough to kick up a knot in my stomach. 

I catch myself staring, immediately turning back to my post. 

What is the matter with me? I'm supposed to be looking out for her, not acting like a flustered schoolgirl! 

I give her her privacy for about five more minute before I straighten my back before walking over to where she was. We need to get some rest so we can set off in the morning. 

"Your highness?" 

I must spook her, because she whips around with a startled yelp, the water sloshing around my legs and throwing me off balance with a shout. 

I land roughly on my knees in front of her, my hand on either side of the rock wall that sat behind the quiet waterfall. She'd fallen against it, her palms flat against the smooth stone. 

I'm at eye level with her bare sex. 

I completely freeze. 

I SHOULD scramble away from her and apologize and ever look at her again, quit my job as a knight and go live out on a humble farm somewhere nobody will ever find me. 

But i don't move. I don't open my mouth. All i do is look up at her, cheeks burning. 

Her cheeks are pink too, but she at least has it in her to open her mouth. 

"I must admit, this is not how I imagined you courting me." 

Her voice is quiet, and she's refusing to look me in the eye. 

This is not happening. 

Except it is. 

She's watching me expectantly now. 

If anyone asks – if anyone were to ever find out -- I would have to say that I'd had a moment of weakness. 

I can’t disappoint princess Zelda, now can I? 

Shaking, I place a gentle, timid hand on her thigh, which is hot as a flame when compared to the cool waters I'm kneeling in. 

My heart is pounding, I don’t know how I'm not gasping for air at this point. What I do know is that I need to make my move. Now. 

I lean forward and press a kiss to her lower stomach, and she bites her lower lip, our eye contact still going strong. 

I’m so weak in my now-bruised knees that I can’t take looking into her eyes anymore. I shut my eyes with a shuddering breath, guiding her legs apart as I kissed lower. 

Her breaths come as though she’s nervous, and my god, if I were to say it wasn’t getting to me, I would be a liar. 

I kiss her thigh gently before I finally – FINALLY – move my lips to her exposed lips, wet from the waterfall and her own arousal. 

I begin gently, my licks timid, my hands trying not to squeeze her thighs too hard, for fear of bruising her. 

Her gasp when my tongue just barely grazes her clit is enough to rouse something in me that I cannot hold back, and before I can stop myself, I hoist her legs up and over my shoulders, my head buried between her thighs. 

I can’t help but abandon my gentle way of going about things. I hold her up against the rock wall, one of her hands tangling in my hair to encourage me while her other hand remains on the wall for balance. 

She’s absolutely dripping, and it isn’t from the water. I flatten my tongue along her sex, licking a long stripe upwards, moving to suck her clit. 

She moans outright, and god, that’s the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. It’s even more beautiful when she breathes my name. 

Her hips rock against my mouth, my tongue moving downwards to press inside her. 

“Y/n!” 

I can feel her walls clench around me as i fuck her with my tongue, moaning lowly into her sex. She whimpers at the vibration, pressing my head to stay exactly where she wants it. 

I suck on her clit again, my one hand moving to slide up the cave wall and intertwine my fingers with hers. She actually allows me. And It’s in that moment I open my eyes to look up at her. 

Her eyes are shut, her blush spreading across her nose and down her collarbone, lightly dusting her shoulders. Her eyes are screwed shut in an expression of absolute pleasure, her moans coinciding with each roll of her hips on my face. 

I want so badly to touch myself to the look on her face, how her breasts bounce slightly with every buck of her hips, tp the sounds she's making... 

She moans my name again, and I continue fucking her with my tongue, nosing her clit. 

A shiver runs through her -- i can feel it. I can tell by the ways her thighs are trembling on either side of my head that she’s right on the edge. 

She tugs on my hair and squeezes my hand as I moan into her sex again, her cries of my name echoing off the rock wall as she comes in my mouth. 

I work her through her orgasm, my own pussy throbbing and soaked at this point. It’s when her grip releases on my hair that I slow my actions, giving her one final lick before setting her down on shaky legs, leaning against the cave wall with me holding her up. 

I stand, and before I can do anything, she grabs me by my shirt, pulling me forward and capturing my mouth with hers, kissing me. 

I brush a lock of hair behind her ear as I kiss her in return, pulling away after a moment for breath. 

She, still blushing, opens her mouth to address me. 

“C-could you carry me to back to the bank, please? I’m embarrassed to say that I don’t quite trust my own legs.” She laughs softly, a sound equally as beautiful as her moans, looking at me with a look of admiration. 

I’m a bit ashamed to say I'm completely wrapped around her finger. 

I nod, tucking an arm under her knees and carrying her bridal style back to the riverbank, where she dresses as she sits on a rock. 

She moves to slip on her shoes, but I insist I do so for her, kneeling before her once again, a careful hand on her calf as I slip a shoe onto her foot. 

I lean forward and press a kiss to her shin, maintaining eye contact the entire time. 

Needless to say, she asks to sleep in my tent for the night. 

And of course, 

I say yes.


End file.
